Yoko and Lucario
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Yoko Littner is tasked with watching over a rare Lucario for her grandfather Professor Oak and discovers there is more to him than meets the eye. *Light Fic, No Pairings,Pokemon Universe*


**FlyingLion: **

**A crossover idea inspired by fanart I've drawn. No one else has done this so I'm jumping on this idea before someone else does. Here ya go ;)**

* * *

It was an average morning for one Yoko Littner as she awoke in her apartment. The morning sun's rays peered through the curtains illuminating thee young girl's face as she slowly rose up. Despite being in an awkward sleeping position her signature long red hair was still smooth as ever wrapped around her curvaceous form.

Now normally like anyone free on a saturday Yoko would remain on her mattress to sleep the morning away. But unfortunately this was not one of those days at all.

"What?! You want me to work saturday!?" Yoko had hollered at her boss through the phone the previous night.

"Well Kitan is in the hospital for that hockey blades injury and Nia's flight back home got cancelled. So I'm two hands short." Leron explained to a pouting Yoko.

She agreed begrudgingly and now was heading to work much to her dismay.

_I just need a day off._ Yoko thought as she marched out of her bedroom removing her pajamas before stepping into her shower.

Who knew being a part time waitress at Leron's diner in Saffron City could be so difficult. Of course Yoko didn't hate her job by any means but somehow in some shape or form Yoko had always found herself partaking in more work hours than she'd liked to.

Still being a waitress at a diner while in college wasn't that bad. In fact Yoko's life was quite calm and normal just the way she enjoyed it.

Now come the moment Yoko exits her bathroom when the doorbell rings. Curious since she wasn't expecting anyone over, Yoko quickly wrapped a towel around herself and walked over to answer the door. Opening it revealed a young delivery man carrying a large package.

"Hell Miss Littner! I've got a package from your grandfather here!" the young man said with a smile. Yoko's brow raised in confusion.

"My grandpa?" Yoko receiving gifts from her grandfather wasn't unusual. In fact it was sort of custom when she was a little girl. But lately she hadn't heard anything from him and they hadn't spoken since she'd moved to Saffron City.

"Well whatever it is I think it's important. Y'know if it came from Professor Oak."

Yoko sighed taking over the package and signing quickly for it. The Delivery man bowed before taking off leaving Yoko alone in her apartment to look over the item she'd recieved.

"Wel... might as well take a look at what the old man sent me." Yoko walked over to her living room kicking the door behind her closed.

She set the package down and cut open the tape off with a nearby pen before opening it from the top. Atop the contents within was a neatly placed set of papers with handwriting on it. Yoko lifted it up scanning over the message leaning back into her couch.

_To my dearest Yoko,_

_I hope you are having a wonderful time on your own in Saffron City. You'd grown up so fast from that little girl that used to come to my lab every summer curious with wonder in Pokemon. SOrry I haven't spoken in so long. I've been swamped in research as of late I'm afraid..._

"So why don't you get one of those kids to help you out then?" Yoko said aloud as she continued to read.

_However right now I'm in a bit of a predicament. I'm away from my lab at the moment on a research trip but need someone to look over something I've acquired while I'm gone. Just press the button on the case and introduce yourself. There are further instructions for you inside._

_-Your Grandfather._

Yoko blinked perking back into the bo. Within was a dark blue canister like case next to other items including a book, a necklace wrapped in paper, and a photograph of Oak himself. The case however seemed most important and Yoko quickly opened it first pressing the button.

The case opened up letting out a bit of eerie steam revealing a red and white sphere seated on a soft pillow. For Yoko having grown up under Professor Oak's tutelage knew quite well this item to be a regular Pokeball.

"Does grandpa want me to look after a Pokemon?" Yoko' head tilted to the side. Sure it was not like she hadn't done this before during those summers when she's visited her grandpa at his lab. She would care and play with lots of Pokemon back then but now Yoko was a grown young woman with a job and school. Looking after a Pokemon was something else now.

Still Yoko would do as her grandfather asked. Knowing that he trusted his own granddaughter he hadn't spoken to in a long with something like this had to be important. So holding the Pokebal in hand and relaxed Yoko clicked on the center button opening it and releasing a white flash of light.

Suddenly a tall biped shape took form before Yoko. Ears pointed up and arms and legs and a short tail appeared on it's body. Then as the light cleared a blue canine face was revealed to a very surprised Yoko.

"A... a Lucario?" the red head stared in amazement at the short creature.

One thing Yoko had definitely remembered from her childhood summers were the old stories her grandfather would tell her. Legends mostly held very sacred and most told as bedtime stories to wee boys and girls capturing their utter fascination. But one story stuck out in Yoko's mind that she recalled griped her in awe and wonder.

It was the stories of the rare Pokemon Lucario. They were a species proud and noble but hard to come by in the wild. In fact even Professor Oak had rarely ever seen a Lucario in all of his years of research and before. When a Lucario was ever seen however they were extremely powerful not to mention those Lucario who were with a Pokemon Trainer-they were so strong they rivaled Pokemon owned by Champions of Pokemon Leagues.

In all her life Yoko had never thought she'd ever see a Lucario. Now here in her living room sent to her by her grandfather her childhood wish was true.

"Lu-lucario?" the Pokemon glanced around in confusion before crimson eyes set on Yoko.

"Wow! I never thought I'd meet a real Lucario! And grandpa met you too-this is so cool!" Yoko exclaimed in excitement. The little girl who loved Pokemon and would always be by her grandfather's side helping care for them and learn about them had suddenly come up again through the young woman.

"Lucario..." The Pokemon then began to clear his throat. "...yes. Lucario is me. Nice to meet you Miss Littner."

Yoko paused staring still at Lucario. The Pokemon blinked at the red headed girl before her mouth dropped open and she fell backwards into her couch.

"Is there something wrong Miss Littner? Are you alright?" Lucario asked in concern. Yoko sat back up pointing a finger at the Pokemon before stammering.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You can talk!?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" Lucario asked as if Yoko had asked the strangest thing in the world.

Yoko shook her head. There was definitely something the old man should have let her know about in his letter beforehand. How could Professor Oak skip a little detail like this?

"Wow you really do have a lovely apartment Miss Littner. You really are an independant woman like the Professor mentioned. Lucario said as he glanced around at items and furniture around the apartment. Yoko stood up facing the Pokemon.

"H-Hold on what did grandpa tell you? How come you're here?" Yoko asked with a hand on her hip.

"Professor Oak said I could stay here mentioning his granddaughter was a resilient and reliable young woman." Lucario's brow raised. "You look as if you were unprepared for this though."

"Grandpa and I haven't spoken since I moved to Saffron city. And how could I be prepared to meet a talking rare Pokemon anyways?" Yoko blinked at the last part. "Wait...stay?

"Yes. Professor Oak said you had a spare room you were not sharing and that you wouldn't mind."

"I told him that three years ago..." Yoko recalled when she moved from her parents home telling her family about her two bedroom apartment. Ever since then she had found no one to be her roommate. Until now that is.

A Lucario as a roommate. Yoko really didn't see this coming.


End file.
